Love is Impossible
by HeadHitman
Summary: Tsuna goes to a peaceful town named Namimori in Japan from Italy. His past shall be revealed as the story goes on. He lives under the same roof with Mochida in misery but soon as school starts he will meet his prince who rescues him from distress? or maybe princes! Please read and support me Warning:A bit of smut,OOC characters,young arcobalenos,many yaoi pairings. Please Review!
1. Love is Impossible Prologue

Hi this is HeadHitman! This is the first time I'm writing a story and it's about my favorite anime and pairing! Sadly the anime ended but I wish to write about a love story between R27! Please support me and I'll try to write as much as I can!

Warnings and Tag: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, TsunaxReborn, Romance, Comedy, Abusive Language, OOC character, 18 year old Reborn, 16 year old Tsuna, maybe a bit of smut, Rivals!

PROLOGUE

Tsuna's Pov:

H-Hi my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but…. Well some people call me Tsuna. I'm officially 16 year old and I moved from Italy to Japan. In specific term, I am currently in a town of Namimori, Japan. I've heard it was peaceful and pretty good of a neighborhood. I'm currently worried about myself for now, I've been trained by professional and one of them is gonna be a junior of the school I'm going too. His name is Fon and he's a fierce martial artist… and he's pretty… hot… Anyways! Haha yea I'm bisexual… I think. No I'm actually pretty much asexual. If you don't know what that means its saying I'm into others but a definite no to sex. I think I'm also demisexual… Well let's just ignore my case of being confused in sexuality.

I've arrived to my new house and its pretty close from my new school, Namimori High. I'm going to be living with my dad's companion's son, Mochida. I never liked the guy one bit, but no one believes that Mochida wasn't a good boy, because people always thought of me as the boy who lies or Dame-Tsuna. The only one who believed me was Fon, I always thought of Fon as a really great older brother and maybe a good lover too. I couldn't live with Fon because my dad wouldn't give me the consent to it for some reason which basically pissed me off. Well it's time for me to face reality and get in the damn house that I will hate forever.

I entered the house and found trash all over the ground as I struggled my way toward the living room. I passed the kitchen filled with the rotting scent of food and trash all over the ground, and finally got to the living room where I found the idiot on the sofa, eating a bag of chips while he watched some pornography. **Simply **_**disgusted**_** by the foolishness that is shown to my eyes**. I say, "Mochida I'm here." He looked at me and snorted, "As if I care Dame-Tsuna. I'm busy so fuck off"

I didn't reply but went upstairs toward the two rooms. One seemed to be his and the other was just filled with garbage, most likely the room I'm suppose to use. I sighed and began cleaning the room while thanking god that it's a Saturday which means no school till a day after. After an hour of cleaning the horrifying mess, I can finally see the other side of the room, and can smell the fresh air from opening the god damn window that's been closed since that moron began living in this place. I got my furniture and luggage in an hour later and finally it looks normal. I decorated the room with sunset orange curtain on the window, a pure white desk and chair, a queen size bed with a white pillow and an orange blanket, and finally got my closet neatly filled with my clothes. I went to the door to put at least 3 extra locks just in case Mochida decides to do something stupid as usual and finally went to my bed and sat down in peace. Thank god there is a bathroom only connected to my room because of Mochida. I took out my silver apple laptop and opened but giggling, to tell you the truth, my desktop wallpaper is Fon! I'd be so embarrassed if he knew about this! It's one of my many secrets that I keep to myself.

As I enjoyed my time I hear massive knocking at my door and I yelled, "What do you want!" I waited for a reply and it was the stupidest one of yet to hear from him. "Hey Dame-Tsuna do my homework! I'm too busy to do some useless shit!" I sighed and said, "You call me Dame-Tsuna and you want me to do the work? Aren't you plain stupid Mochida" then I hear him kick my door and yell, "Shut the fuck up! Why don't you come here and get a beating from me like old times!" I kicked the door and heard him fall in shock and yell out some more curses at me. I sat back down on my bed and tears flowed down, 'Oh how I hate this life! I'll have to deal with him at home and school...' The hunger inside of me died down as all I can think of is to escape this life of mine.

Reborn's Pov:

Let's keep this short. Names Reborn Chaos and I'm 18. I can do whatever I want and do anything my way. I live alone, not into relationships, only into one night stand, love espresso, and hate anyone who gets in my way. I'm bisexual but my rule and my game is that I am never the bottom; I'm always on top of others. I don't have parents and don't need them anyways. I live alone in a mansion because I'm rich obviously. I have 7 other 'companions' who are Colonello, Verde, Lal Mirch, Luce, Skull, Viper, and Fon. Fon seems to be happy these days smiling and talking about this brat name… Tuna? I don't remember that well but seems like he's pretty interesting from what Fon says.

I go to a school called Namimori High which is located in Namimori, Japan. I'm the main attraction, I'm a junior, and it is so fucking boring. There's nothing fun that goes around the place and today is Saturday. I have nothing to do except stay at home all day. It's pretty much peaceful and quiet. Just how I like it. My room is white however in contrast my king size bed has a black pillow and a black blanket, the large desk is black, the curtains are the color of black and purple, and my closet? It's filled with my formal suit and some casual wears and of course my black and orange fedora hat. I have a pet chameleon whose name is Leon; he's the only partner that I have and will ever keep.

I have a job at my age which is being a hitman. The world's greatest hitman of course. I've taken on many jobs and of course they are all hidden under my private records. We all have secrets that we don't reveal to the world and live pretty fine in it too. I looked at my clock and its seven o'clock now. I went downstairs to cook myself some food and after I took a bath and went out for the night. Time to get some of the man in me out.


	2. Chapter 1: Chocolate Scent Ti Amo

Hi this is HeadHitman! Sorry for such a short intro! Well I'll try to add more detail and make it longer. Thank you for reviewing! Once again I'll try my best so please support me! Let's get the story started!

Love is Impossible: _**The Chocolate Scent**_

_Chirp… Chirp… Chirp_

'_Huh? What's that noise?'_

_Chirp… Chirp… Chirp…_

'_What the… __**woah**__!'_

**BAM!**

Tsuna grumbled and groaned in pain as he woke up painfully on the ground. He looked out the orange curtain and the birds were chirping beautifully outside the window but what caught his attention was a yellow canary right out his window. He opened the window and let it flutter in; soon as the bird entered it landed on Tsuna's shoulder and chirped, "Herbivore! Herbivore!"

Tsuna widened his eyes and mumbled, "H-Huh? Herbivore? Me?" the canary pecked him making him yelp in pain and chirped, "Herbivore! You are a new student in Namimori High! Do not be late! Do not be late! School starts tomorrow at 7 o'clock" and flew out the window. Tsuna looked dazed in amazement and stuttered, "W-What was that?" Then he sighed as he went to the bathroom and got his orange toothbrush and put some strawberry flavored toothpaste on it and patiently took a while brushing his teeth and washed his face.

After he was done with his morning routine he sat down on his chair in front of his desk and opened his laptop to see the mails. There were total of 5 mails:

_From Papa:  
Hey my little Tsu-chan! How is it there at Japan? It was where your mother was born! Isn't it a peaceful place? Oh how I wish I can visit with your mother! However the work seems to never end sadly haha! I'll send you more soon! Love you my little Tsu-chan!_

Tsuna smiled painfully and decided to try harder to endure this shitty treatment from Mochida and try harder just for his dad. Then he looked at the next one which was from his mom.

_From Mama:  
Tsu-kun! How is it there? Are you getting along with Mochida-kun? Are you eating alright? Did you brush your teeth at night? Did you get supplies for school? Haha I can't stop worrying about you! My little Tsu-kun already grown up, enough to be with living without me. Oh how I miss you already and it probably hasn't been a day yet! Do your best Tsu-kun!_

Tsuna giggled at his mother's worries and replied back with an I'm fine. He really loved his parents a lot. They are… well obviously his parents and also probably the ones he can trust the most. He came from a… pretty scary family background that is kept in secret from the society. Then he moved on to the next one which his one and only Fon!

_From Fon:  
Ni hao Tsuna-kun. How is it now that you moved to Namimori? I guarantee it's a peaceful place and you'll love it here. I can't wait till I see you at school Tsuna-kun. I hope you are gonna be alright for the two days alone and will come to school with a smile. See you soon!_

Tsuna blushed and could feel his heart melt with the warm feeling. Fon is probably the best guy which is what he thinks about 24/7. Then he moved down and found a message from his older brother, Giotto.

_From Giotto de Vongola:  
Hey Tsu! How is it there! Is it cool? Is it nice there? Oh I'm so worried! Tell me if that bastard (Mochida) is bothering you or even molesting you! I'll get down there and teach him a god damn lesson with these fists! No. Seriously call me anytime when you are free. When you get hit on or get asked out, remember. You need to see me right away with whoever that person is! Be careful of that guy named Fon too! I swear there is something about that guy and I know that you have some kind of feelings for him! Anyways good luck and call me on a daily basis! Have a great day Tsu!_

Tsuna could feel the cold sweat coming down his head as he read the message from his dear and overly protective older brother. He knew his brother was a worrywart like his mother but as he got older it seemed to get worse every time! Then he found the last one and raised his brows. It wasn't from someone he knew but a guy known as… B-Byak… Byakuran? He felt like he heard of the name somewhere but couldn't remember…

_From Byakuran!:  
Hahaha hello my cutie tuna. How are you? I've just sent you a package and it will be under your bed! Hahaha how did it get there? It's a mystery~ Do you remember who I am? Most likely not. I might see you quite soon though~ put the thing on at the first day of school tomorrow! It will bring you closer to your destiny. Ciao my darling~ I've gotta go find Muku-chan!"_

He paled and shivered in fear. _'Who the hell is Byakuran? Under my bed?'_ he thought and checked and he seriously found a white box with purple wrapping over it with a pattern of marshmallows that wasn't there last night. He wanted to cry and literally call his older brother but decided to suck it up like a man and open the box. Inside was a small perfume jar? He smelled it and smelled like chocolate! He hummed in happiness but was kind of worried if it was maybe… drugged? He left it inside the box and under his bed. He got dressed and grabbed some cash and decided to get out from the window so he won't have to face Mochida.

After he jumped out of the window to the tree and climbed down and ran out the fence. He decided to walk around the neighborhood before he went to grab some breakfast. He saw many plain houses that were pretty much quiet and suddenly came to a mysteries looking mansion and thought, _'Woah. Someone famous must live in this place…'_ then he walked even further finding some Japanese looking mansion and passed to find many other weird and unique mansions and houses among the plain ones. Then he just walked toward the town square of Namimori finding grocery stores, cafes, restaurants, and many other places. He entered a plain looking café and ordered strawberry shortcake with chocolate cream over it and a cup hot chocolate.

He sat down by the window and enjoyed every bite of the shortcake along with his hot chocolate. They were the perfect match inside of his mouth. Then he saw a guy in a formal suit with a fedora hat on. He thought, _'Wow that guy is kinda hot… wait what am I thinking?! Tsuna you have Fon! Well he's not yours but… yeah!'_ and tried to enjoy the cake not noticing the guy in the fedora was looking his way for a second.

After some time outside and found a small park near his house, he checked it out. There wasn't that much kids around the area. Then he saw this kid in a cow costume alone playing in the sand. He went toward the kid and asked him, "Hey… Kid! Where is your mother?" the kid looked at him and said, "I don't have a mother." Then Tsuna asked, "Where is your father?" the kid looked at him once more and said, "Father left me here and didn't come back…" Tsuna gasped. The child must have been abandoned?! At such age! He picked up the child and smiled, "Hey what's your name? Mine's Tsuna?" The kid said, "M-My name is Lambo. You can call me Lambo-sama!" Tsuna raised his brow and said, "Okay Lambo-sama haha. Well do you want to come with me?" Lambo nodded furiously as his gripped onto Tsuna. Tsuna giggled as he took Lambo and walked toward the house silently.

Tsuna looked at the house and Lambo asked, "Why don't you go inside?" Tsuna looked at him and said we will but promise me. You have to be really quiet." Lambo nodded and held onto Tsuna as Tsuna jumped on the tree branches one by one easily, taught by his trainer Fon, and got to his open window. It was still quiet. Tsuna went inside and closed the window after putting Lambo down on the bed. Lambo then said, "Why didn't we go through the front door?" Tsuna looked at him and smiled; "Because there's a big bad monster out there" Lambo squealed out loud in fear and cried, "Gupya! I-I don't wanna die… Wahhhhhh!" Tsuna flinched and tried to quiet him down until suddenly…

There was a banging on his door that was still locked and loud yelling, "Dame-Tsuna! What the fuck is that sound in your room! Come out now! If I get in there I'm fucking you up!" Lambo cried and Tsuna hugged Lambo and said, "Don't cry Lambo… Don't cry… Stay quiet and I'll give you… candy!" Lambo then tried to stop crying and became quiet. Tsuna rushed toward the closet and told Lambo, "L-Lambo stay in here quietly and I'll get you out after the monster goes away." Lambo nodded and silently stayed in there as Tsuna slowly closed the door.

Suddenly the door busted open as the locks broke. Tsuna widened his eyes as he saw Mochida smiling as the door finally broke down. "Dame-Tsuna I told you to get the fuck out and you didn't listen. It's time for punishment~" Tsuna got into defense position and said, "I-I'm not as weak as I was before" Mochida began to launch his fist toward Tsuna but missed and got frustrated hits after hits. Then Mochida blows his top off and said, "That's it! I'm gonna kill you, you stupid piece of shit!" He tried to get a hold of Tsuna and when he finally did, Tsuna grabbed him by the arm and flipped Mochida over. As Mochida landed hard on the ground by his back and breathed heavily as he tried to regain his strength.

Then Mochida heard something. Like a child's muttering… Tsuna widened his eyes as he got closer to the closet and blocked it. Mochida stood up wearily and said, "Y-You're hiding something. What are you hiding? A love child by you and some shitty bastard?" Tsuna glared and said, "It's nothing like that! And are you stupid? I'm a male, I don't get pregnant" Mochida glared coldly back at him and said, "Did you just call me stupid? Do you want me to fuck you up?"

Tsuna couldn't move. If he did then Lambo would get hurt. Mochida got closer and landed a punch right at his lips as Tsuna wavered but stood his ground. Mochida then went close to Tsuna and roughly kissed him on the lips as he struck force to get his tongue inside of Tsuna's mouth, he yelped as he tasted blood. Tsuna bit his tongue and his own lips and his eyes turned watery. "Dame-Tsuna you should just give yourself up already to me. No one will like you anyways. Why don't you become my sex toy or something?" Tsuna angrily got close to him and launched a punch so hard that Mochida flew back to the wall on the other side and landed on the ground slowly as he was knocked out. Tsuna dragged him out of his room and sat on his bed.

He felt so dirty and disgusted as he spit out the blood from his lips and went to the closet as he took Lambo out. Lambo was already on the verge of crying once more as Tsuna weakly smiled, "Its okay. Let's go out to eat shall we?" Lambo glanced toward the side finding a man who seemed unconscious on the floor and nodded. Tsuna got his stuff and his money and decided to just leave this place and go to a motel or something. As he got his clothes he suddenly remembered the perfume. Tsuna reached under his bed finding the box and shoved it inside his huge backpack and held Lambo in his arms as he walked out of the dirty house and now into the sunset sky. The sky was shown in the color of a beautiful orange and the clouds seemed so pretty as if it was a decoration on an orange paper. Tsuna and Lambo found a local motel and get in for a cheap price and sat on the bed.

Lambo looked toward Tsuna and asked, "T-Tsuna what's wrong with your lips?" as he saw it bruised and bleeding slightly. Tsuna touched it flinching in pain and said, "I-It's just a scratch. It'll be fine." Lambo then said, "D-Did the monster do that?" Tsuna looked at the mirror and clenched his fist remembering that disgusting moment. "Y-Yeah… kinda" Lambo looked down in fear and said, "I-Is the monster gonna appear again?" Tsuna shook his head, "No…" then Lambo held his hands out toward Tsuna and said, "I want my candy! I-I didn't cry! I'm hungry!" Tsuna chuckled weakly and said, "Let's go get some food and to the grocery store to get you some candy." Lambo smiled in happiness and said, "Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama wants grape flavor candy!"

Tsuna grabbed Lambo and held him in his arms and went out to get some hamburgers and some grape flavored candy. After they came back, Tsuna and Lambo had a nice bubble bath and got into their pajamas and slept on the one bed. Tsuna only had the thoughts of,_ 'How bad can it get tomorrow…'_

The night passed peacefully and Tsuna woke up first as he walked toward the mirror and looked at his slightly bruised lips. It got way better than tomorrow, actually… Tsuna had some sort of healing powers that made his injuries recover faster than others. Tsuna got into the shower and took a cold bath trying to focus himself and not think about the disturbing night he has gone through. After he was done, he walked out finding Lambo awake in bed rubbing his eyes. "Lambo did you sleep well?" asked Tsuna and Lambo just lazily nodded. Tsuna got his uniform on and got a small band aid and put it on his lips. Other than that everything was great, even his untamable, gravity defying hair. If you see, Tsuna has a ponytail on the bottom layer because he has straight long hair somehow.

Lambo got off of the bed to use the bathroom and came out, "Tsuna! Where are you going?" Tsuna looked at Lambo and said, "I need to go to school. Lambo how old are you?" Lambo looked at his hands and shoved his right hand wide open at Tsuna and said, "Lambo-sama is 5 years old!" Tsuna giggled and said, "Yes Lambo-sama. Do you go to school?" Lambo shook his head and said, "Then why don't we let you go to school? Or maybe the daycare since I shouldn't be leaving you alone." Lambo nodded and went to Tsuna. Tsuna giggled and before he carried Lambo he remembered the chocolate scented perfume and read it, "T-Ti… Amo? Ti Amo! What does that mean?" As he shook his head and just slightly sprayed it on his collar bone area and his wrist. "Lambo time to go!"

Lambo got on his favorite and his usual cow… clothes and got into Tsuna's arms and said, "You smell like chocolate! Tsuna! Give me chocolate! I know you have some!" Tsuna giggled and said, "I don't have any! I'll give you grape candy from yesterday thought. You can't eat a lot a day or you'll get cavity." And passed Lambo one as he got his bag. "Yosh! Let's head out to school Lambo!"

Tsuna and Lambo got out of the motel and walked toward the town square in order to get to the school, and suddenly Tsuna saw the same man from yesterday walking the opposite side. Tsuna and the man passed until Tsuna felt someone grab him from the wrist and pulled him back making him flinch. It was the man in the fedora. Tsuna blushed and said, "M-May I help you?" The man chuckled and how deep his charismatic voice was as he said, "Is that Ti Amo? It's nice to see someone with something so rare like that" as he licked his lips in a predator-like way. Tsuna blushed even more and said, "O-Oh… Thank you?" and pulled his wrist from the man and walked faster toward the other side thinking how hot that man was.

Lambo just stared and said, "Who was that Tsuna? Your boyfriend?" Tsuna flinched and said, "N-Nonsense! I-I've never met him! A-anyways we're close to our school!" Tsuna walked even faster and reached the gigantic school and went to the daycare inside and left off Lambo as he walked into class.

As he entered the classroom, he didn't see Mochida but some frightened students. He didn't understand till he saw a raven haired boy with tonfas in his hands overlooking the class and the teacher was even cowering in fear. He glanced at Tsuna and said, "Herbivore, you must be the new student. Go sit down next to the window and stay quiet." Tsuna raised his brows and thought, 'Herbivore… wait I've heard of that term from somewhere… oh! The bird! It must be from him!' Tsuna just looked at him and gave him an innocent smile making the whole class think, 'What the fuck is wrong with that kid?!' the boy just raised his brows and looked away coldly. Tsuna sat down in his seat next to another short raven haired boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! What's yours?" whispered the boy. Tsuna looked at him and whispered back, "M-My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna" and as Yamamoto tried to speak suddenly from the outside, they can hear girls squealing making Tsuna flinch and look at the window beside him. There were a crowd of girls, crowding some guy… no. It wasn't just some guy but the guy Tsuna saw and widened his eyes. Then he heard Yamamoto say, "Maa that must be Reborn-sempai" Tsuna looked at him and said, "R-Reborn-sempai?" Yamamoto laughed silently and said, "Oh since youre new you probably don't know him. He's Reborn-sempai who is the top junior… well actually top of the school" Tsuna just stared and dazed in the view and thought, 'Reborn is his name… How cute.' Then suddenly he saw Reborn turn his way and flinched. He looked back toward the front where the raven haired boy was monitoring the class like a tyrant.

Reborn looked toward the window and smirked, "_Seems like there is something interesting…"_

To be continued

How was it? I tried to make it really detailed somehow and tried not to rush through it. Please review or private message me to comment!


End file.
